Potential Dangers
by Emoroxmysox
Summary: Ginny is sent to America because of a gift she has.. Danger follows her wherever she goes. Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.. better than it sounds i promise! GH.. possibly GDWritten after book 5 so book 6 doesn't count.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It begins

Ginny sighed and made her way out of the terminal, legs still shaking slightly. It had been her first time traveling on an airplane, and needless to say it wasn't pleasant. In between the old man who insisted on snoring directly in her face, and the annoying four year old girl who would not stop asking questions, she didn't get much sleep on the long and tiresome plane ride. Not to mention the increasing nervousness and anxiety that had plagued her for the past week.

_It was the day of the leaving feast, and Ginny, who had gotten out of the hospital wing just a week before received an owl requesting her presence in the Headmaster's office. Ginny wasn't due for another half an hour but decided to head down to the office anyway. A few minutes later, she found herself in front of the statue when she realized she didn't have the password._

_"Er.. Sherbet Lemon? Cockroach Clusters? Ice Mice? Lemon Drop? Eurgh just open up you stupid statue! Blood Lollipop? Skiving Snackboxes?" The statue sprang open and Ginny stared in surprise and stepped onto the staircase. Coming up to the door, she raised her arm to knock and hesitated when she heard sobbing._

_"And you're sure it's her? Albus it has to be a mistake," Ginny's eyes widened as she recognized her mother's voice._

_"Molly calm down," came the voice of her father._

_"Calm down? Calm down Arthur, this is my baby girl, my Ginny. Just one week ago her and Ronald come back from The Department of Mysteries, where they could have very well died and now you're telling me she may not live to see the age of thirty! No I will not be calm!" Ginny froze and her mind raced._

_"Why don't we explain things to Miss Weasley as I'm sure your last comment gave her quite a fright," Dumbledore said trying to keep the irate woman calm._

_Ginny slowly opened the door and sat down calmly waiting for an explanation. After a few moments silence, Ginny looked at Dumbledore. "Why am I not going to live until the age of thirty?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and looked at Ginny through his half moon spectacles. _

_"That Miss Weasley is why I called you to my office today."_

_"Well, obviously," Ginny drawled. _

_"Ginny," her father scolded._

_"I'm sorry Professor but could we possibly get to the point? My mind is drawing conclusions as to why I'm going to die within the next fifteen years and each one is less pleasant than the last."_

_"Miss Weasley what do you know about vampires?"_

_"Only what we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She replied curiously._

_"In every generation a slayer is born. A girl with the power to fight vampires and other forces of evil." (Hah.. yeah don't you love my Buffy knowledge?)_

_"So what, am I that girl?" Ginny asked._

_"No not quite but you are what they call a potential. If the current slayer were to die, the responsibility would eventually be passed to a potential. Miss Weasley, there are others in the same position as you are, training for an upcoming war in America. _

So, that was that. After much crying and wailing on her mother's part, the youngest of the Weasley family found herself in the Los Angeles airport.

"Excuse me but are you Ginevra Weasley?" asked a girl who had long brown hair.

"That would be me I'm afraid," she replied. "And the name is Ginny or Gin, whichever you prefer."

"Alright then I'm Dawn Summers, let's get out of this place." The two went to baggage claim, grabbed her bags and made their way out to the car.

Ginny sat in the car and looked at Dawn.

"So are you a potential too?"

Dawn gave a small smile. "Nope, not me I'm just Dawn, the slayer's little sister. I'll never be old enough to do anything. The only reason I got to come pick you up is because everyone else was busy training and what not. I don't know why they can't just trust me, I'm fifteen years old, but no everyone insists on treating me like a two year old." Dawn paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that didn't mean to flip out on you, it's just frustrating when your older sister is the savior of the world."

"Don't worry about it I know exactly how you feel. I've got six older brothers and I'm continually babied, it's like no matter what you do to prove yourself they insist on thinking you're still a child."

"Exactly!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ginny smiled and took off her sweater when she heard something drop out of her pocket. She hurried to grab it off the ground but was too late.

"What's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

Ginny immediately began to panic. None of the girls were supposed to know she was a witch, and she technically wasn't supposed to even be able to use her wand. Given the circumstances however, Dumbledore had gotten the restriction lifted off of her.

"Er.. no.. this is my umm.. this is just my lucky stake.. yeah I keep it with me all- wait what do you mean too?"

Dawn smirked and reached under the seat. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" Dawn asked pulling out her wand. "Fourteen inches, willow with one unicorn hair."

"Wicked. Where do you go to school?"

"There's a small school of Witchcraft and Wizardry right outside of Sunnydale called Maple Oak, it's not very well known, but it's pretty decent. I'm assuming you go to Hogwarts?" Dawn replied.

"Yeah how do you know about Hogwarts? What year are you?"

"Who doesn't know about Hogwarts, it's only the best school out there, and I'm going to be a sixth year."

"Brilliant, I'm going into sixth as well. I'm technically supposed to be a fifth year, but I got moved up a year and took my O.W.L.'s early. My brother doesn't even know yet, it'll be quite a shock when he finds out." Ginny said. "Does anyone else know about you being a witch? Do you have a restriction on underage magic?"

"All the scoobies know, scoobies being Buffy, Xander, Spike, Faith, Willow, Giles, pretty much all the adults, but none of the potentials know. Technically we do have a restriction but no one ever listens to it."

"Brilliant."

"You know what Gin? I think this is the beginning of an awesome friendship." Dawn said smiling.

"You know what Dawn? I think I agree."

Ginny looked out the window and smiled to herself. She knew for the first time in her life that this was where she belonged.


	2. You aren't related to the Weasley's r u?

Chapter 2- You aren't related to the Weasley's are you?

The girls pulled up to the Summer's home and Ginny yawned and got out. Dawn had pretty much told Ginny her entire life story, a large portion of her adventures, and a detailed description of most of the people she was about to meet, in exchange for the same from Ginny in the upcoming months. It was now dark and Ginny and Dawn made their way up to the house.

"Buffy! We're home!" Dawn screamed. She looked to Ginny and said, "Most of the girls are probably sleeping, they usually go to bed early."

"Hey Dawnie," said a man with short dark hair.

"Hey Xander, this is Ginny,"

"Hello," Ginny said to Xander.

"Oh you're from Giles and Spike land! Would you like some tea?" Xander said chuckling.

"Actually I'd love some," Ginny said smiling.

The rest of the group made their way into the living room and introduced themselves. Just then a tall blonde haired man walked through the doorway and looked up at her. Both of their mouths opened in shock, and the man stopped in his tracks and dropped what he was holding. The rest of the group didn't miss the exchange and looked between them trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bloody Hell!" they both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"You aren't by chance related to the Weasley's are you?" Spike asked.

Ginny stared at the pale-faced blonde in front of her. "Will? That can't be you,"

Spike's eyes widened at the nickname. "Ginevra? No. It's not possible, that was over a hundred years ago." He moved to get a closer look at her, but stopped when he saw the fury clearly written on her face.

"William don't you dare come one step closer or I swear I'll kill you. Get. Away. From. Me. Now." Ginny said slowly, her eyes flashing.

"Ginger, wait you have to understand," Spike said choking up.

Ginny turned to the rest of the group and quietly said, "I'm going for a walk, if you don't want his blonde head hanging from the ceiling fan, I suggest you keep him away from me the rest of the time I'm here."

With that, Ginny turned and walked out the door.

"I say we lock them in a room together," Xander said gleefully.

Spike was on the ground his head in his hands, almost in tears. The entire group stared in shock at the exchange. Buffy was the first one to speak.

"Someone should go after her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Spike let out a chuckle. "She's got the Weasley temper, you should make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

"Spike what are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

" I'm going after her; there are some things we need to sort out." Spike said standing up and suddenly going out the door.

The seven left behind stood in silence not sure what to do.

"Well that was fun. I personally hope she stakes him," Xander exclaimed.

Buffy shot him a glare and said, "I'm going to follow them, just to make sure they don't kill each other."

"I'm coming with. She's my friend.. well kind of." Buffy looked at Dawn for a moment then nodded her head.

Ginny walked around the block, tears falling freely from her face. Memories of her first year flooded back to her, memories she had successfully blocked from her mind. Memories that only haunted her in her dreams. A twig snapped and Ginny's head snapped up. She saw Spike slowly approaching her, and she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Ginger listen to me please, for five minutes please."

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere so she gave a quick nod.

"I was stupid Gin, I was a power-hungry seventeen year old, I didn't care who I hurt, or who died because of it. Tom promised me power and I blindly followed."

"What were your orders Will?" Ginny asked her chin trembling.

"I was the one who helped preserve himself in that diary. He and I were able to watch, and even take part in persuading you to do the things you did through the Imperius. Yes, Tom was a memory preserved in the diary, but from the past, we were able to also use it to our advantage. Through you, as you know, Tom was able to materialize in your time. I found a potion that would make memory Tom invincible and human. Unfortunately we needed your blood, and it needed to be taken from someone you trusted who wasn't Tom, and it had to be voluntary, we couldn't force you to trust me. Memory Tom took you back to human Tom and me, as you most likely remember." Ginny gave a slight shiver and beckoned him to continue. "My orders were to gain your trust, take your blood and transport you back to the future."

"Well congratulations on following your orders." She interrupted coldly.

"Gin let me finish," he took a deep breath and continued. "The potion took two months to brew. Memory Tom continued to control and violate you, while we watched from the past. After awhile I began having doubts, I just couldn't understand why anyone would do that to a little girl. You were eleven years old!"

"I know how old I was thank you," Ginny said her eyes once again flashing.

"Right, of course you do. The potion continued to brew and about a week into it was when I met Morgana. That was when the guilt started. I fell in love with her and destroyed the potion. Tom was furious and I'll never forget the look in his eyes after he found out it was me who destroyed it. I think I was lucky not to be killed. So anyway Morgana and I continued to date and with each passing day I fell in love with her a little more. It was amazing the time we had together, I was a cold heartless Slytherin, she was a noble do-gooding Gryff. She brought out a side of me I never thought I had. Tom never trusted me after that and I haven't seen him since graduation, a few hundred years ago."

"Morgana? As in my ancestor Morgana Weasley?"

"Yep. I always did want to say sorry Ginger. After she broke my heart, I went bad and heartless again, but hanging with these dolts grew me a heart." Spike lit his cigarette and took a drag.

Ginny smiled up at Spike and gave him a big hug. "Still have that bad habit I see. You know smoking can kill you."

Spike and Ginny laughed and he pulled her into another hug.

"You're like the sister I never had Ginger,"

"Well, you're like the seventh brother I've never wanted Will. Oh wait should I call you Spike?"

"Nah, anyone else calls me Will and I'll bloody kill 'em though" Spike said shifting out of the sappy mood.

"Well at least you still swear like a brit," Ginny said.

A/N: okay so there's chap.2.. I hate it when authors beg for reviews so i'm not going to beg i'm just going to casually hint.. if you could give me some type of feedback that would be awesome! (Please!)


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 4- Little Red Riding Hood…

Buffy and Dawn fell back so they were out of earshot, but continued to follow the two.

"Well that was interesting."

"How can one person go through that much and still be sane?" Dawn exclaimed

"Who knew Spike had feelings?" Buffy said quietly.

"I did." Dawn replied.

Buffy looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's true I knew. Just because you're blinded by lust doesn't mean other people are."

Buffy smacked her younger sister and the two found a spot where they wouldn't be seen and sat down straining their ears to listen.

Spike and Ginny made their way to the park and sat down on the swings to talk.

"So you still in love with that bloke Henry?"

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh. "His name is Harry and no I'm not."

"Too bad for him then. What else is new at Hoggywarts?"

"Not much. Dumbledore's the best headmaster ever, the dream team continues to ignore me, although I think they'll talk to me a little more now that I almost got killed-,"

"Wait back up dream team?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. They pretty much run the school along with Draco Malfoy the slimy ferret."

"Ah yes the Malfoys, I'm closely related to them if you couldn't guess."

"Lucius Malfoy was the one that slipped me the diary."

"That doesn't surprise me their entire family goes way back into the dark arts."

"Do you ever hear from Voldemort here in Sunnydale?" Ginny asked.

"I've heard of him a few times. I didn't really bother myself about it though. We've got enough problems to worry about what with Sunnydale being on the Hellmouth and all."

"I was afraid of that," Ginny said. Ginny launched into a recap of the past five years, not leaving anything out.

About half an hour later, Ginny finished and looked at Spike who was in deep thought.

"So Tom actually did it. What a shame, smarmy git." He looked at Ginny and said, "I want to go back to England with you when you go back. I don't think I really belong here anyways. I'd like to see Tom fail once and for all."

Ginny smiled and started to reply, but before the words could come out of her mouth, she felt someone nearing. Her eyes darted around the park, and she discreetly moved to retrieve her wand from her pocket. Ginny motioned to continue talking and waited until it came closer.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Let me handle this one." He nodded and continued talking.

Ginny got up and started to walk away on her own. She got about half a block before a tall dark haired man in a black coat approached her.

"Why hello there, what's a pretty little girl like you doing out here all alone?"

Ginny looked at the man and decided to play the helpless act.

"N-Nothing. I'm j-just on my way home," she stuttered.

"Really? I don't think you should be wandering all alone, there are dangerous people about." He drawled.

"Like you?" she replied.

The man looked at her, calculatingly. "Perhaps."

"What's your name little girl?" the man asked stepping closer to her.

"Little Red Riding Hood," she drawled sarcastically. "And yours?"

"The Big-" he started to reply.

"Oh I know you're not going to say 'The Big Bad Wolf'," Ginny said bursting into laughter. "Please tell me that's not what you were going to say."

The man glared at her and lunged. Ginny saw it coming and quickly dodged out of the way.

"Sorry wolfie, you missed."

The man once again tried to attack, only to be blocked and thrown backwards. Ginny waited for him to get up and fake yawned. "Is that really the best you can do?"

The man smirked and caught Ginny off guard by kicking her legs and knocking her to the ground.

She grunted and stood back up. "Look wolfie, I know we have this special bond but the whole sweeping me off my feet bit just isn't going to work. There are plenty of fish in the sea, you just have to find the right girl." Ginny heard Spike chuckle nearby and looked around for something pointy. Ginny kicked the vampire in the stomach and grabbed a broken tree branch. The vamp lunged once again and this time Ginny stepped out of the way, kicked him to the ground and aimed the pointy branch to his heart. She plunged it into his chest and watched as he turned to dust.

Ginny's eyes widened and she got up brushing herself off.

"That was bloody brilliant! Did you see me!" Ginny said to Spike excitedly.

Just then Buffy and Dawn came out of the shadows with their jaws dropped.

"Oh hello, how long have you been there?" Ginny asked out of breath.

"Long enough, you've definitely got the witty banter down, very clever, even I laughed," Buffy said looking at Spike.

"Ginger was that your first time slaying?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Well I mean after I found out I was a potential, I read up on it and I've been doing physical self defense since the chamber. Bloody hell I sound like Hermione. Why did I do something wrong?" she asked her face apprehensive.

"No that was really good, even I wasn't that great when I started out. In fact I bet you've got more skill than most of the potentials and they've been training for a few months now." Buffy said.

"Why don't we go back to the house? Little bit looks like she needs a lie down." Spike said nodding at Dawn who was yawning.

The four walked back to the house, and Ginny headed up to Dawn's room where she would be staying.

"I never did get that guy's name" Ginny said just before she gave into sleep.


	4. Your parents named you Malfoy?

Chapter 4- Your parents named you Malfoy?

"Come on Gin I know you can do better than that," Faith said as they finished up their training.

"I know I can too I just have this feeling that something's going on back home. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Ginny replied.

Over the past few weeks, Ginny had fallen into a routine. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, party, eat, sleep and then do it all over again. She often went on patrol with Faith, and on the weekends went shopping or did other teenage stuff with Dawn. Before she knew it, two months had flown by, and Ginny was easily the most skilled potential, the only two better than her were of course Faith and Buffy. Immediately upon meeting everyone after her dramatic first night, she became closest with Dawn, Faith and of course Spike.

"Alright ladies good work today, we'll continue tomorrow," Faith said making her way inside.

Ginny followed Faith into the kitchen to find a stern looking Buffy and Giles talking.

"Uh-oh, what's the drama?" Faith asked.

"I think we need to have a meeting," Buffy said doing a McGonagall like expression.

Ten minutes later, Willow, Xander, Anya, Faith, Giles, Buffy, Andrew, Spike, Dawn and Ginny were all seated in the basement, as the rest of the girls had taken over the living room.

"I got a letter from a Professor Dumbledore today," Giles began looking at Ginny. "It seems that you-know-who has gotten the vampires on his side."

Ginny groaned "That royally sucks. As if he didn't have enough evil minions, and his name is Lord Voldemort don't be afraid to say it. Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself," Ginny said.

"Lord What?" Xander asked.

"I think she said Lord Moldywart," Faith replied. "Not to intimidating if you ask me but hey whatever tickles your pickle I suppose.

"Tickles your pickle?" Ginny said her eyebrows raised. "What kind of expression is that?"

"I think it would be best if we stayed on the subject," Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Right, sorry McG," Ginny said getting refocused.

"Anyway the point is they need protection at Hogwarts because of the forbidden forest, however, with the First we can't afford to send many people."

"Well I was going to have to go back for school eventually anyways so I'm definitely going, and I think it'd be awesome to have Dawn come, because she's trained and she's a witch so she'll fit in easily," Ginny looked at Buffy to see her reaction, but Buffy's face stayed blank.

"Yeah that'd be awesome, that is if it's okay with you Buff," Dawn said looking at her sister.

"I suppose you'd be safer there than you would be here, I don't think I like this whole business about lord Vindlecork though," Buffy said sternly.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Bloody hell that is the funniest one yet, oh I'll have to use that next time," she said between laughs

Once the two had regained calm, Spike spoke up. "I'll go, it'd be nice to see Hogwarts again and I'm sure Dumbledore can find something for me to do there."

Ginny didn't miss the look in Buffy's eyes as Spike volunteered.

"Is that okay with everyone?" Giles asked. Everyone nodded and began to disperse.

"Alright Ginny, Dawn you two leave tomorrow, I assume it will be alright with your family if Dawn stays there for awhile?" Giles questioned, Ginny nodded and he continued. "Spike will come soon after school starts up which is on September 1st correct?" He waited for her nod. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to send this owl off to Dumbledore, he'll need to know right away." Giles made his way upstairs and left Spike, Ginny, Dawn, and Faith.

"So Ginger and Lil Bit's last night before going back to Jolly old England." Spike said.

"Well are we going to waste it staring at each other or are we going to party?" Ginny half-screamed.

"Hell yeah! Let's go get changed, I'll talk Willow and Kennedy into patrolling for me, god knows they'll jump at any alone time," Faith said with a smirk.

Ginny, Dawn and Faith ran upstairs to get changed. Ginny changed into a black skirt with a dark green top and curled her blood red hair, Dawn had done the exact opposite with a dark green miniskirt and black top with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and Faith put on her usual black leather pants with a slinky silver top. The three went downstairs to find Spike and Buffy talking.

"Hey Buff, we're going to the Bronze wanna come with?" Dawn asked her sister.

"No, I'll have to sit this one out. Don't wander alone though. And I want to talk to you before you leave tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah okay come on guys," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Wait Faith, I thought you were patrolling tonight." Buffy called out as they were walking out the door.

"Nope I got Wil and Ken to do it for me," Faith replied. "Alright well bye buff see you later."

"We'll talk later Buffy," Spike said giving her a glance.

The four arrived at the Bronx in an extremely good mood. It was Friday, and the club was packed. They made their way onto the dance floor and soon Ginny and Dawn were both dancing with two extremely hot guys.

"What's your name?" The guy yelled to Ginny over the music.

"Ginny, and yours?" she replied.

"Jack," he said with a smile. He slowly turned her around and began to kiss her roughly. Her slayer senses had been going off since she was dancing but she wasn't sure if it was him or someone around. When he began to kiss her, she was certain he was the one. "Hey why don't we take this outside, it's getting pretty hot in here," he suggested.

"Sure," she replied and let him lead her to the alley beside the building. She gave Faith a pointed look and mouthed 'vamp'. Faith nodded in understanding and went back to talking to the guy she was with.

Before they were even out the door, Jack was kissing her again. He backed her into the wall and began to trail kisses down her neck. He looked back up at her and said "This won't hurt a bit." Before he had the chance the sink his fangs in her neck she had knocked him backwards and threw him against the wall.

"Slayer," he growled as she pulled out her stake. "I thought she was blonde."

"Oh she is, I'm just a potential, either way, you're going to die." They fought for a few minutes, before she was standing above him. "I'm sorry to say this might hurt a bit." She dusted him, got up and made her way back into the club.

Ginny sat down at the bar, drinking a Shirley Temple, watching Dawn and Faith.

"Care to dance," said a gentleman who was suddenly standing beside her.

"Sure why not?" Ginny replied and took the hand offered to her.

The two made their way out to the dance floor and started to dance with each other. A slow song came on and the two continued to dance together. Ginny took a closer look at the boy she was dancing with. He had blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and a perfect complexion.

"You remind me of someone back at my school. It must just be the hair though," he said playing with her hair. "I always did like the color red."

She looked up into his eyes that were a cold blue color. He reminded her so much of Malfoy, he even had the accent and everything.

"HOLY SHIT MALFOY!" Ginny jumped out of his arms and judging by the way his eyes widened, she was right.

"WEASELETTE! Oh shit, you have got to be kidding me. Well, you've grown up," he said eyeing her body appreciatively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Father's here on business, this is the hellmouth after all," Draco replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend." She shot back.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that," Draco rolled his eyes. "Prove it."

"Fine," she motioned to Dawn, who was now sitting alone, to come join them and she did. "This is Dawn. Dawn this is Malfoy, he's an evil git."

"Your parents named you Malfoy?" Dawn asked, trying to restrain herself.

"My parents named me Draco Malfoy, Weasley here just insists on calling me by my surname, and yes I will admit I'm a git. Not evil, but a git nonetheless,"

"Dawn is going to be joining us at Hogwarts as a sixth year next term," Ginny said.

"Wait us, maybe you're too stupid to count Weasel, but you're only a fifth year,"

"Why aren't you just too smart for your own good? I took my O.W.L.'s early. I'm a sixth year you ferret."

Before Malfoy could open his mouth to reply, Spike joined the conversation by swooping Ginny up in his arms and giving her a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey Ginger, miss me?" he asked.

"Oh please William, you know I've been trying to get rid of you for ages," she replied.

"We better get going or Buffy's going to have kittens," Dawn said looking at her watch. "I'll go tell Faith that we're leaving."

There was an awkward silence as Dawn left, interrupted by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

"My, my, my, if it isn't my great-great-great uncle William." Lucius said with a smirk. Both Ginny and Spike paled considerably. "Rumor was you turned vampire, I never did know for sure, I guess this proves it," Lucius looked to Ginny and Spike's arm around her waist and his smirk widened. "And young Miss Weasley, associating with vampires, what would your parents think?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said indignantly.

Lucius stepped closer. "I think Miss Weasley, you need to learn to respect your elders.

"I think Mr. Malfoy you need to learn how to stay out of people's personal space, some might find it offending," Ginny shot back.

"Oh you're a feisty one, but don't worry the Dark Lord has big plans for you Ginevra, yes big plans indeed," Lucius sent them one last smirk and turned to leave.

"I look forward to it Mr. Malfoy," she said looking straight into his eyes. They continued a silent battle of will until they were interrupted by Dawn.

"Gin we really should go, Buffy is gonna be freaking by now."

Ginny turned to leave with Spike and Dawn at her side, and Faith close behind when she heard Draco shout, "See you at school Weasel," she turned and replied "If I have to," and the four of them walked outside.

"What was that all about Gin?" Faith asked having missed the entire interaction. "You and the older one were having a showdown or something while the younger one kept ogling you,"

"He was not ogling me,"

"Sorry to say Ginster, but he was ogling," Dawn said jumping into the conversation.

"Ginger you bloody well better be careful with them, that family has a pretty bad reputation, and if any one of them hurts you I'll be forced to kill them."

"I'll be careful I promise," she said and smiled back up at him. "Oh and if you ever kiss me like that without warning me I'll be forced to kill you,"

"Yeah Willie she'll be careful," Faith said laughing.

"Don't call me that," Spike snarled to Faith.

"Oh so Gin can call you that then?" Dawn asked.

"I pretty much earned it," Ginny said smiling.

By the time the four got back to the house three of them were exhausted. As soon as Ginny's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

A/N: Come on People! Review! Flame! Compliment! Scorch! I don't care just feedback please!


	5. Bloody hell, it's another set of twins

A/N: YAY! I figured it out! Turns out I had completely forgotten to upload a chapter... oh well… anyways here's chapter 5! Yippee skippy.. Thanks so much to my three reviewers! I heart you!

Chapter 5- Bloody hell, it's another set of twins!

Ginny woke up the next morning the same way she had previous mornings, with a pillow to the face.

"WAKE UP GIN!" Dawn yelled, pillow in hand, feathers flying everywhere. "I swear you're impossible in the mornings. Wake up, today we go see your family."

Ginny groaned and snuggled further into the covers. "Five more minutes Dawn."

"Fine, just remember you chose to do this the hard way, not me." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny. "_Aguacero_," a shower of water poured onto Ginny's head.

Ginny shot up, dripping wet and screamed.

"Well I hear Ginny's up this morning," Xander said from downstairs.

"Yep, sounds like it," Buffy replied.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny and Dawn made their way downstairs with their luggage.

"How are we getting there?" Ginny questioned, grabbing a bagel and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Dumbledore sent a portkey to leave at eleven thirty, you've got half an hour." Giles said.

"Well we better go say goodbye to everyone," Dawn said hopping down from the counter. "C'mon Gin."

They went outside and gave each one of the girls a hug.

"Shit I'm losing my best potential," Faith said. "Make sure you kick some vampire ass for me and don't forget to have fun."

"I won't. I'll see you soon hopefully, I know you'll kick the First's ass."

Ginny and Dawn went back inside to say goodbye to the rest of the gang.

"I want to hear from you two at least twice a week," Buffy said as soon as they had gotten done saying goodbye to everyone.

Ginny walked downstairs quietly, leaving the two sisters to talk, and turned on the light. She bounced on Spike's bed and watched him open his eyes.

"Oh it's just you," he said hoarsely.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too Spike," she drawled.

"Spike? You never call me that," he said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah well I thought I'd mix it up a little," she replied. "Anyways, I came down here to say goodbye, Dawn as well. I'll see you in a few weeks back at school though."

She gave him a quick hug as he said goodbye and crossed the room. She put her foot on the first step, turned and said, "Oh and Will? Make sure you talk to her before you come to England." Ginny got to the top step and smiled when he heard his voice.

"I will Ginger, and thanks."

Ginny and Dawn landed in the kitchen of the Burrow at precisely eleven thirty two to four redheads in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

"Oh Ginny dear it's so good to see you! Look how much you've grown, you're a young woman now!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Mum I've only been gone for two and a half months. And oxygen is a priority,"

"Oh yes of course sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said letting Ginny go. "Why don't you introduce everyone and lunch should be ready shortly."

"Dawn that's my mum as you could have guessed. This is my dad," she gestured to the elder Weasley who gave a quick head nod and went back to reading the paper. "This is Fred and George, and I assume Ron, Harry and Hermione are either upstairs or outside playing quidditch."

"Right you are little sis," said Fred. "But I'm George."

"And I'm Fred," said the other, both donning goofy grins.

"Fred you know I'm the only one who can tell you apart so don't bother trying to fool me," Ginny replied with a smirk. "Fred's nose is a little off-center." She whispered to Dawn who was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Girls why don't you bring your luggage upstairs and wash up, boys if you could go get Ron, Harry and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said setting the table.

"Right-o mum,"

Ginny and Dawn made their way upstairs to Ginny's room and threw their stuff on her bed.

"They are exactly like you described them Gin," Dawn said with a smile.

"Just wait til you meet everyone else, it'll be interesting to see if anything happened between Ron and Hermione, though I highly doubt it."

They headed back downstairs and entered the kitchen to find three more teens, two of which looking extremely flushed from flying.

"Ginny!" squealed a bushy haired witch, running to give her a hug. "Oh my goodness, it's so great to see you! We have so much to catch up on, oh it'll be great to have a witch around to talk to."

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said brightly.

"Gin-bean," said Ron giving her a hug. "What are you wearing? Isn't that a little too short?"

Ginny looked down at her denim miniskirt, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Clothes Ronnie, you always were the most overprotective of the six, how could I have forgotten."

Ginny looked over at Harry and gave him an awkward hug.

"Good to see you again Gin," he said with a small smile. Ginny looked into his emerald eyes and saw sadness and could tell he'd been carrying a large burden; his eyes seemed almost devoid of emotion.

She was interrupted by Dawn clearing her throat, and realized that Harry never removed his hands from her waist and they were standing rather closely.

"Right," she said moving away from Harry and going back to stand next to Dawn.

"Alright take a seat, lunch is ready," Mrs. Weasley said sitting next to her husband.

"Everyone, this is Dawn," Ginny said sitting next to Dawn and across from Harry. "She's going to be joining us as a sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Uh Gin, what do you mean by us?" Harry asked.

"You mean mum and dad didn't tell you guys? I took my O.W.L.S early and am in sixth year with you guys."

"Ginny that's great!" squealed Hermione. "Are you going to be taking Muggle self defense this year? It's a new class and I'm sure it'll come in handy at some point."

"There's a self defense class? I wonder who's teaching it. I'm sure going to join it." Ron said, with his mouth full.

"Yeah I wonder who's teaching it," Dawn said with a smirk and a pointed look at Ginny.

"Oh shit." Ginny said coming to the same realization Dawn had.

"Ginny, language," her mother scolded from the other end of the table.

"What do you two know that we don't" Hermione asked, not missing the exchange between the two girls.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Bloody hell, it's like another set of twins," Ron said spraying bits of food all over Hermione, who was sitting across from him.

"Ronald, must you talk with your mouth full?"

"Yes, I must," he said licking his lips.

"Oh, boy here we go," Harry said.

The rest of the day flew by, the seven swapping stories and bonding. Ginny informed Dawn that her parents were the only ones who knew about her being a slayer so to keep most of it quiet. Ginny knew she would have to tell the rest of her family eventually, she just wanted to wait as long as possible. Before they knew it, it was bedtime and Ginny found her self in her room listening to the rhythmic breathing of Dawn and Hermione, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A/N: Mwah hah hah cliffy perhaps? Or just acid reflux? We shall see… we shall see…. Kinda lame I know but oh well I try.


	6. Those were the manliest tears i've seen

Chapter 6- Well, if it isn't Damien?

Ginny lay in bed an hour later, the uneasy feeling still present. She looked at her watch and found it to be almost midnight. Ginny sat up, grabbed her stake and tiptoed over to Dawn, careful not to wake Hermione.

"Dawn," she whispered, poking and prodding.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Dawn asked sleepily.

"I'm going out to patrol I've got that uneasy feeling again,"

"Okay do you want me to come with?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know, go back to sleep."

Ginny made her way out of the room and down the stairs, careful to skip the creaky step. She shut the door as quietly as she could and walked around the property, heading towards the pond. Near the pond was a small wooded area, that frightened her as a child. Ginny sat down near the pond and listened to the sounds of the night. She heard a figure approaching her and could sense it was a vampire. She made sure her stake was within reach and waited until he got closer, prepared to fight him.

What she wasn't prepared for, was the voice that spoke. "Why if it isn't little Ginevra all grown up."

She turned, startled and stared at the dark haired man before her.

"Why if it isn't Damien, just as devilishly handsome and evil as the last time I saw him," she retorted.

"The last time I saw you, you were eight years old. You had wandered into the woods, naive and scared and I let you escape, out of the kindness of my heart," he said inching closer to her.

They were extremely close now and Ginny began to feel a little twinge of nervousness.

"You don't have a heart, remember?" she said.

"Ah, yes how could I forget? Good thing too, because this time I'm not letting you escape," he said and lowered his face to her neck. She moved out of the way and took a defensive stance, ready to fight him.

"Oh you think you can fight me?"

"Yeah pretty much,"

He lunged at her and she lifted her leg and kicked him backward with as much force as she could gather. They fought for what seemed like forever, until Ginny finally gained the upper hand, and kicked him to the ground. She pulled her stake out and held it to his throat.

"You've got ten seconds to get out of my sight. You let me escape once and I'll do the same for you. We meet again and I will kill you. Go now."

She watched as he scampered away, muttering curse words to himself. Ginny examined herself for cuts and bruises and found a cut across her cheek which was dripping blood, a large slash along her stomach and a few bruises on her arms and legs, other than that, Ginny came out of the fight with no other injuries. Ginny opened the door to the kitchen silently and made her way to the sink. She grabbed a washcloth and started to clean herself up. She took off her shirt to examine the cut on her stomach, when she heard something move. She whipped around and took out her stake to find Harry standing at the entrance to the kitchen staring at her. His eyes widened and he started to turn around.

"Harry wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'll put my shirt back on just a minute," she slipped her shirt back on and hurriedly hid her stake.

"Sorry about that Gin, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that," he said. He went over next to her by the sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"What are you doing up so late Harry?"

"Oh you know I couldn't sleep, bad dreams," he mumbled.

"I still have them sometimes too about last year," Ginny said.

"What did you do to your face?" He asked and reached his hand to touch her cheek.

"I err.. ran into a tree branch.. because I was walking and I didn't see it and it hit me.. and well.. you know," Ginny tried to explain desperately.

"And the other bruises? Look Ginny, I know something's going on with you. Ron and Hermione haven't noticed yet, but I can tell. There's something different about you, and if you ever need to talk about it I'm here," Harry said sincerely.

"Why Harry you've grown up," she said trying to lighten his serious mood. "Thanks for the offer, and the same goes for you. Something happened after the Department of Mysteries, something other than Sirius. I guess we both have our own secrets don't we? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's my fault so many people are dead." Harry began in a melancholy tone. "My fault Sirius went after me. I haven't told anyone this yet, not even Ron or Hermione, but I know the prophecy. Dumbledore had the memory in his pensieve, and I saw it that night. I have to kill him, no one else, just me." Harry repeated the prophecy word for word, fighting to not cry. "What are we fighting for? What's the point?"

Ginny took his hand in hers and looked up at him in the eyes. "We're fighting for peace, Harry. None of this is your fault, if it wasn't you it would have been someone else. Don't ever think it's your fault. You may be the one that has to kill him in the end, but you sure as hell better believe you won't be alone. So many people are standing by your side Harry. Don't forget that, and don't push them away, it'll just hurt everyone in the end."

"You don't understand what it's like to not have a choice. To be bound by fate."

"I understand better than you think Harry, and maybe someday I'll tell you why. We're fighting to live, don't you understand that?" Harry turned his head to the side and Ginny lifted her hand to his cheek and turned his face so that they were looking at each other directly. "A friend of mine told me, 'You may not have a choice in your destiny, but you are able to choose how you want to live while you're fulfilling your destiny.' You've got a choice Harry. You can brood and feel sorry for yourself because you're the chosen one to kill Voldemort, push everyone away and live in constant fear of being the cause of death for those around you. Or you can face up to what you have to do and do it, with the help of those who love you." Ginny lifted her thumb to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down Harry's cheek. She dropped her hand from his cheek and gave his other hand a squeeze. "So what's it going to be?"

"You're absolutely right Gin, thanks."

"Anytime Harry, after all what else am I good for besides running into things."

Harry gave a small smile. "So, tomorrow night your turn to reveal your secret, although I'm sure you won't cry like I did,"

"Deal. And if it makes you feel any better those were the manliest tears I've ever seen." This earned her a laugh. "It's okay to cry, you know."

"Now if you'll excuse me I best go get some shuteye, mum said that Bill and Charlie are coming tomorrow evening and I'm going to need my energy." Ginny said. "Harry, your parents and Sirius would be proud of you." Ginny gave Harry a hug and they stayed in that position for a few minutes. Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry. "Good night," she whispered. She began to walk out of the kitchen then turned around and said. "Don't let the nargles bite."

As Ginny walked out of the kitchen Harry chuckled. It was then that he realized he had fallen for the youngest Weasley, he had fallen hard.

Molly Weasley watched as her daughter talked with Harry. She smiled and wiped a tear from her hiding place in the living room and went back upstairs to bed.

Ginny woke up the next morning to an empty room. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She opened the bathroom door to find Harry standing there in his pajama pants.

"I take it you just woke up as well then?" she asked looking at him.

"Yep," he said yawning.

"Well now we're even, Mr. Potter, we've both seen each other with our shirts off. Although I must say I like it when I'm at this end of the spectrum much better. I'll wait for you and we can go down to breakfast- or lunch together." She smirked as he blushed and moved out of his way.

Five minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom and the two came downstairs to find Hermione reading and Ron and Dawn playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Good morning sleeping beauty or should I say beauties?" Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"I can't believe you two slept this late. Maybe we should just put you in the same room, you wake up at the same time anyways," Ron blushed as he thought about what he said. "No scratch that idea, pretend I never said anything."

"You should've seen her back in Sunnydale," Dawn said moving her piece. "I used to have to pour water over her head on some mornings."

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed. "That was only after nights of extreme physical exertion."

Harry burst into laughter at what she said and Ginny turned red as she realized what he was thinking.

"Harry you prat," she said and slapped him. "That's not what I meant."

"You know it's a good thing everyone else is too busy to have heard that. I think Ron would've blown a gasket." Harry said still chuckling to himself.

"I can't believe you just beat me," Ron screamed bewildered "I can't believe she just beat me. No one beats me at Wizard's chess. No one, not even Hermione."

"Well someone had to eventually Ronald," said Hermione from her chair.

Ginny sensing a fight said quickly, "Harry I'm starved why don't we go into the kitchen and grab something to eat? Dawn you should come with."

Sure enough, as soon as the three had stepped into the kitchen, Ron and Hermione had began to argue.

"We need to figure out a way to get them together. And quickly or I think I'll go insane."

"I think we should give them one more week and if that doesn't work, I think I have a plan." Dawn smiled and sat down to tell Ginny and Harry what she had in mind.

Dinner that night was spectacular as usual and Dawn soon was like another member of the family. The eight Weasley's plus three were all in the living room. The sun had set and the entire group was talking and laughing, the twins pulling pranks left and right. Ginny had the same uneasy feeling in her stomach and went upstairs to use the loo. What she heard while she was upstairs chilled her to the bone.


	7. Magic doesn't hurt them

Chapter 7- Magic can't hurt them…

Ginny came out of the bathroom and heard a bloodcurdling scream. She ran to her room and grabbed her wand and stake along with a few extra weapons and ran downstairs. What she found was her entire family at the mercy of four vampires.

"Don't bother with magic, it can't hurt them," Dawn said from her place behind Ron, who had pulled out his wand. Bill, Charlie, the twins and Mr. Weasley were all bound, their wands out of reach, one vampire guarding them, while another stood by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Dawn and Harry. Ginny looked around frantically for Hermione and found Damien holding her.

"She's right you know," Damien said coldly. "Besides I'm just going to take who I came for and I'll be gone."

Harry moved to step forward his eyes flashing. "I guess I'll be coming quietly then,"

"You boy? No, although my master would be pleased, but I dare say he's got other plans. No, it's not you I want,"

Harry looked at him confused. He was shoved backward by another vampire and knocked into Mrs. Weasley. His eyes widened as he realized that the youngest female Weasley was not present.

"I don't think your master tells you all of his plans then," Ginny said from the stairway.

"Ginny no!" Harry said, struggling to get free.

"It's okay Harry, I know what I'm doing," she sent a look at Dawn who nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, she can take care of herself, just wait for the signal," Dawn whispered.

"I told you next time we saw each other Damien I'd kill you. I'm not backing out of my promise." She looked at Hermione and saw unmistakable fear in her eyes. Damien licked Hermione's neck and took a deep breath.

"I can smell the fear," he said.

"Let her go Damien, this is between you and me."

"Ginny what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Ron cried from his spot.

"Hush Ronnie, I know what I'm doing." she said, eyes flashing. "I said let her go Damien."

"Fine slayer," Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the title. Damien pushed Hermione to the floor and motioned for one of his lackeys to pick her up.

Damien and Ginny circled for a few seconds, until he lunged at Ginny. She met him head on and began kicking with all her force. Her family watched astonished as the two fought. Damien caught her startled, lifted her up and threw her against the wall. Ginny was immobile for a few seconds as the wind was knocked out of her. He kicked her in the face, and picked her up by her neck. The others were raging now and were doing their best to try and escape, but were failing horribly, they watched as Ginny struggled to gain the upperhand. Finally she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lose his concentration. She stood up again and punched him a few times, and he tackled her to the ground. Ginny's arms were pinned beneath her as he straddled her.

"Well this position seems oddly familiar," he drawled as he looked at her. Harry struggled if possible even more, but was tied to the spot. He took one glance at Ron who was purple in the face, and realized he was not the only one that caught on to the comment made by Damien.

Damien lowered his face to her neck and sunk his teeth in.. Ginny mustered her strength and forced him to roll over, causing her to be on top of him. She put the stake to his neck and said

"So does this one. Dawn NOW!" she screamed and threw her a spare stake. Dawn caught it and within minutes lackey number one was dust. Ginny was holding her own against Damien, who had thrown her off him, and Dawn was struggling against the other vampire, while trying to free the boys. Ginny turned from her battle with Damien to see Dawn up in the air, her feet dangling four feet from the ground.

Harry ran to help Ginny but she took another look at Dawn. "No Harry! Help Dawn, I'm fine!"

Dawn was beginning to turn blue, and starting to panic. Harry and Ron went to help her, knocking down the vampire and helping Dawn who was gasping for breath.

In the process of making sure Dawn was getting taken care of, Ginny lost her focus and was once again thrown against the wall. "This is getting extremely old," she said getting up. She was sure she had broken a rib and dislocated her shoulder this time, as well as lost a lot of blood from the neck wound but continued to fight.

"Harry I need something pointy! NOW!" Ginny shrieked as she dodged another blow.

Harry frantically looked around and threw her the stake that Dawn had thrown on the ground. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing while Mr. Weasley was comforting her in the corner. Ron and Hermione were helping revive Dawn, and Bill, Charlie and the twins were watching horrified, unable to move, restrained by the last remaining vampire as they watched their little sister fight. Ginny tackled Damien to the ground and finally plunged the stake into his heart, causing him to turn to dust. She turned to the last vampire, blood dripping off her, and caught fear in his eyes. He turned and ran out the back door, too afraid to face Ginny.

"Shit he got away. Is everyone okay?" Ginny asked looking around. When she saw everyone was accounted for, and alive, she promptly passed out.

A/N: And two years later.. i completely forgot about this fanfic for awhile and realized that it's almost entirely written, it's just a matter of updating. And obviously it's after the sixth book so all of that doesn't count.. i've got a few more ideas running around in my head now that i'm back.. and i do plan on updating.


End file.
